The Pet Show
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: Jacob is jealous of Nessie's new pet Cookie. What happens when she enters Cookie into a big pet show? Will Cookie prove herself as best pet?


**((Authors Note: I admit it, I got this idea from an episode of Spongebob haha And why do people put disclaimers? Yes, I'm TOTALLY Stephenie Meyer writing fanfics about my own books -rolls eyes- I mean, seriously? What author would be that vain? I think it's safe to assume that no one who writes a fan fiction off a certain story is actually the author. So disclaimer? Not necessary...and one more thing! I don't really like Renesmee, I just thought this would make an adorable story haha))**

Eleven year old Nessie was so happy with her new pet Yorkie. She had been pestering her parents for one for ages. It was her favorite breed. Edward and Bella had been very reluctant to get it for her, thinking that it would very easily become a snack. Edward was the one who eventually broke down and got one for her. He couldn't stand it when she gave him her pouty face and looked up at him with her large, sad green eyes.

Nessie decided to name the dog Cookie. She bought a special bag in which she could tote the puppy around. She took it everywhere she went. She loved brushing out it's soft fur. She also liked feeding her biscuits and working on tricks. It was by far the most spoiled dog in Forks.

Jacob thought it was goofy. He was a large, rugged wolf, after all. No one was about to decorate his fur, or put him in stupid sweaters. He also wondered why she bothered taking it in a purse. All it did was make purse poop! That little puppy was too fluffy, had too big of eyes, was too tiny... and he was jealous.

It was no wonder to anybody that Nessie decided to take her puppy to the annual pet show in Port Angeles. Edward and Bella had said they would take her, and Jacob grudgingly agreed to come along. Nessie put a large poster for the show over her bed, to make sure that she saw it when she woke up on the day of the show. If that wasn't enough, she had put fliers all over the house – on the fridge, her bathroom mirror, under the TV, and in her shower. There was no way she was going to miss this chance to show off Cookie.

She set the little dog on her bed the night before the show. "Alright now, Cookie," Nessie said to her. "This is what they're going to do. First, they want to check your ears."

She tugged the puppy's ears and messed with them. Cookie seemed indifferent.

"Then, they want to see your pretty teeth!"

She forced Cookie's little dog lips apart. Again, the dog didn't seem to care.

"Now let me see your little pads."

Nessie lifted one of her dog's paws. Cookie sniffed at Nessie's hand, but otherwise made no move to stop her. She continued prodding her puppy all the down it's fuzzy body.

"Last but not least, we look under the tail!"

Cookie yipped and growled, grabbing hold of Nessie's fingers. She shook her owner's hand roughly. There was no way any hand was going down there.

"Ow! Cookie! Bad dog!" Nessie yanked her hand away. "No, bad, bad doggy! You aren't supposed to bite!"

"Renesmee? Are you ok?" Bella asked, going into her daughter's room.

"Cookie bit me. She hates it when I look under her tail. She's fine with everything else."

"Well, maybe they won't have to do that. Besides, they're experts. They know how to handle dogs so that they aren't bitten. Of course, that isn't to say we won't," Bella winked, beeping Nessie's nose.

Nessie giggled. "I hope so."

"You'll be fine, honey. You need to get to sleep now, though. The two of you have a big day tomorrow!"

Bella tucked Nessie into her bed, and Cookie snuggled down beside her. She kissed her forehead and turned the light off. Nessie was asleep in no time, dreaming of large, golden trophies filled with dog biscuits.

She woke up very early the next morning. She grinned at the massive Pet Show poster. She hopped out of bed and gently picked up her little dog.

"Come on, you," she said. "It's time for everyone to see the best Cookie in the whole world!"

Nessie hurried out to the kitchen. Edward and Bella were already there, watching the TV on the counter. It was on days like this that Nessie was glad her parents never slept. She ate her breakfast quickly. She got dressed and ran out to the Volvo, Cookie hanging on for dear life in the dog purse.

They drove to La Push to pick Jacob up. Nessie was the first to comment how nice Jacob looked in a shirt. She let Cookie out of the bag and the little dog started waddling around the backseat. Cookie played with Nessie for awhile, then went to Jacob. She tugged on his pants. Then she pulled on one of his fingers, trying to get him to play. Jacob leaned his face down.

"BARK!" he yelled, much like the big dog that he was.

Cookie was so startled that she fell over backward. She quickly regain her balance and scurried into the purse again. Jacob and Nessie both laughed. Riding in a fast car at Cullen speed, they were in Port Angeles within thirty minutes. Nessie hopped out of the car, put Cookie on her leash. Edward and Bella were going off on their own way, leaving Jacob and Nessie to have the day to themselves. Cookie shook herself out and began to sniff around. The next thing she knew, she was nose to nose with a fellow Yorkie.

This dog had very sleek, shiny fur that was beautifully groomed. It had a bow, holding up the fur that would have been hanging over it's eyes, the way Cookie's was. It had small slippers on, protecting it's pads from getting getting worn. Nessie knew that Cookie had a few callouses. The little dog had a collar of sewn, shining beads and a was walking on a studded leash. It showed it's teeth to Cookie, which were perfectly white. Cookie's teeth suddenly looked very old and yellow.

"What is it, Dutchess?" asked the girl on the other end of the leash.

The little girl was around Nessie's age. She looked as though she might have been half-vampire too, though Nessie could smell that she wasn't. The girl was wearing a beautiful designer sun dress, and had obviously just had her hair and make-up done. She clutched her Coach purse with freshly manicured hands, showing plastic white nail tips on the ends of her fingers. Nessie looked down at her favorite t-shirt and jeans, starting to re-think her choice of dress.

"Other people can walk their dogs here," she told Dutchess. "Don't bother them."

"We're here for the pet show, actually," Nessie said.

"Oh." That was all the girl said before walking away, though Nessie saw her snicker when they were a few feet away.

Nessie sniffled. "Jacob, what am I going to do?"

He had come to stand behind her, and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry about her Nessie. That girl is a brat. She obviously doesn't love her dog the way you do – and I highly doubt she's even the one who takes care of it."

"No, I don't care about her. But Cookie doesn't look half as fancy as that dog! How can I compete with that? I want Cookie to look special too."

Jacob was about to argue that, as a fellow dog, he knew that little thing hadn't looked comfortable at all. Cookie looked loved, but he understood what Nessie meant. He couldn't stand to see her so sad.

"Alright. Well... maybe they sell things inside. Let's see what we can put together, huh?"

"Ok!"

Nessie smiled then. She snuggled his arm and together they walked into the large community center where the show was being held. There hundreds of vendors selling all kinds of dog products. Some where even selling dogs. There were also cats, birds and a variety of small animals in cages. Nessie wanted a rabbit, but knew her parents wouldn't be too pleased if she came out with another critter.

She soon found a cute little fur clip. She combed Cookie's fur out of her eyes and pinned it back. She then found another clip a few booths down that looked like a flower. Nessie pinned it in the fur by Cookie's ear. She and Jacob walked around the rest of the morning, picking up other odds and end that Nessie decorated Cookie with.

When the noon bell finally chimed, Nessie made her way into the line. The dogs were sorted out into different categories. Cookie was put into the Toy breeds. When Jacob tried to follow her, he was stopped.

"I'm sorry, sir," the woman said. "Only pet owners are allowed to go back."

Jacob sighed. He wished Nessie wasn't old enough to go back alone, but she was.

"Don't worry, Jake," Nessie smiled. "It won't be that long. I'll be out in an hour."

"But I hate being stuck behind red rope!" he complained. "You don't know what it's like!"

"If you're good, I'll bring you a biscuit," Nessie giggled.

She walked off, leaving Jacob muttering grumpily behind her. It didn't take long for Nessie to find where she was supposed to be. She got in the line up and waited for the judges to come and examine Cookie.

Nessie was thrilled after each round Cookie made it through. She was never any less nervous when a new one started and felt a wave of relief when it ended She would get more confident then, only to be deflated once again by nervousness in the next round. Nessie finally check her schedule and realized that, after Cookie had made it through that last one, it was time for the finals. And Cookie was in. Nessie walked her to the area they had designated and put Cookie up on the pedestal. As she began brushing her dog, she realized that the dog next to them was Dutchess.

The other little girl looked at her, surprised at first, but then smirked. "My, your dog must certainly do some wonderful tricks," she said.

Nessie didn't reply. She fluffed up Cookie's fur. It was a tense five minutes before the judges started coming around. It was hard for Nessie to tell what they really thought, because they seemed to be giving every animal their approval. She wished she could touch just one of them and show them how much love and hard work she had put into Cookie, and how badly she wanted to win. But, she supposed, that wasn't exactly fair to the regular humans.

The judges finally stopped to look at Dutchess.

"Ah, Brittney! How lovely to see you again this year," the man smiled.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I know it, doll. I see Dutchess is looking as lovely as ever. A rare gem in her breed, this little one." He examined the dog very briefly, looking more at the accessories then anything. The other judges with him hardly wrote anything on their clipboards. Dutchess must have been perfect.

Then they came to look at Cookie. Nessie put on her most adorable face. That already seemed to work a bit. They began looking Cookie over carefully.

"My, your little girl is certainly wonderful! I see that she has been very well taken care of," the man commented. "Is this your first year?"

"Yes, sir," Nessie beamed.

"I see. Well, that's a shame! Such a darling little thing should have been here earlier," he smiled. "Now, if I could just take a look under that little tail..."

He went to lift Cookie's tail up and all hell broke loose. Cookie yipped and attempted to bite him. Shocked, the man stumbled backward and knocked over someone's bird cage. The birds flew out in all directions, scattering feathers everywhere. The dogs were excited by the sudden flurry of potential chew toys and began barking, all jumping off he pedestals to attempt a grab at the birds. When the owners got them back and put them up where they were supposed to be, every single one of them refused to be groomed any more. They shook off all the things their owners had so carefully decorated them with. They began growling and biting, trying to get away so that they could just play.

Even Brittney was having trouble with Dutchess. The little dog had shaken her bows off. She had kicked off the slippers protecting her feet. She scratched at the beaded collar, eventually breaking it, sending beads scattering everywhere. Brittney grabbed the dog just before she jumped off the table.

"No Dutchess! Bad girl! You need to behave for mommy! Why are you acting like such...such a dog?"

Dutchess turned around and bit off one of Brittney's manicured nails. With that she took off to join the fun with the other dogs.

Nessie looked down at Cookie. She was watching the excitement with her tiny tail wagging like crazy. She was whining, wanting so badly to chase a bird too. Nessie frowned. She took the clips out of Cookie's fur. She patted it down to the way it normally was. She removed the fancy bandana she had placed around the dog's neck, and took the tiny shoes off of her. She then put Cookie's worn, pink collar back on, taking off the faux diamond one. She removed the studded leash and attached the old leather one.

Nessie looked around the room and finally spotted what she wanted. A microphone. She picked Cookie up and went over to it. She tapped it, making sure it was on.

"Excuse me," she said into it, timidly. No one seemed to be paying attention. She cleared her throat. "Hello? WAIT!"

That had certainly gotten everyone's attention. All eyes were staring at the young girl on the stage.

"I just wanted to say something. Ever since I started with this show, all I thought about was winning, no matter how it made my dog feel. I think we've all forgotten that that's what they are – dogs. They aren't accessories. They don't like being put in purses and being made to dress up like a living doll. They like to play and get dirty. They want to have fun. None of them are having any fun at all right now. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I love my dog. She's my best friend, and I haven't treated her that way. So... I'm sorry. And I think all of you should be too."

Nessie's speech was met with silence. Most of the owners looked a bit guilty. Brittney's mother had shown up and dragged her daughter away, the little girl screaming and crying that she wanted a dog friend too. Nessie took Cookie back to the pedestal and began packing up her things. The man who had originally been bitten by Cookie came up to them with the trophy.

"Renesmee Cullen? I'm very pleased to tell you that you've won."

Nessie blinked. "I... I did?" She cheered happily. "I did! See, Cookie? A little bit of honesty goes a long way! We just had to be ourselves, just like daddy told us."

"What? No, Cookie didn't win," the man said. "After that riot, nobody did."

"But I don't understand..."

"You've won best of show for your other dog, over there!"

Nessie turned around and almost fainted. Jacob was sitting there in his wolf form. It looked like he was panting, but she knew it was actually a big grin. He had made a sign and hung it around himself that read 'Renesmee Cullen'.

"He really is beautiful," the man commented. "Do you know how difficult it is to train a wolf that way? And he's so large! However did you manage it?"

"He's a werewolf," she replied.

"A werewolf?" The man laughed. "That's a new one! HA! A werewolf! My, you have been very amusing today. Thank you."

He shook Nessie's hand and handed her the trophy. She went over to Jacob and gave him a big hug. He barked happily and licked her face. Nessie giggled.

"Thanks, Jake. I should've taken you in the first place. You're the best dog anyone could ever have!"

He woofed again, puffing out the fur on his chest and wagging his tail proudly. He was glad that he had helped Nessie win the show – and he didn't even have to wear a stupid sweater.


End file.
